cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gashon Cansaker
Main Life, Events, and Personallity "My name is Gashon Cansaker. If you underestimate me you'll regret it immediately." -Gashon Cansaker Gashon Cansaker was born in 41 BBY. He was born on Coruscant. His current age is 20. Gashon Cansaker is a Jedi Knight, and leader of squad Jedi Forces. He doesn't have a lot of nicknames, but the ones he has are from his enemies, so if you know them, please try to avoid them. However, one of his friends calls him "Saker" . That is ok. Gashon has many events in his life. He became a jedi knight at about 16.He met many people that are his friends, and some people that are his enemies. Gashon likes parties and fighting on Umbara. Friends and Enemies Gashon has many friends. Some of his best friends are Rand Megahowler, Tye Novawaver, and Bane Crastchaser (Gashon doesn't know what happened to him... he disappeared without a trace or changed his name to wolf crastchaser). Others are Von Vonwalker, Vorn Shadebolter, and Ranar GhostXzx. However, Gashon has enemies. His enemies are Tiger Assassin/Daniyal Skywalker, Naro Warrior, Steve Skyman, and Wes Coldbreather. He doesn't know Xalandra Nova that much, but he agrees with the people who hate her. Squad ''"Dark Nebula will be destroyed, and I'm making sure we're the squad that does it." ''-Gashon Cansaker to his squad, Jedi Forces Gashon originally had a squad, The Jedi Defenders. However, a commander betrayed him and deleted all of his members. Gashon decided to call it quits and deleted his squad. After months passed, he decided to try again. He made the squad, Jedi Forces. His most important members are Firstname White, Anakin Nanochaser, Cydon Argentcrystal, and Mical Sideduster. Jedi Forces is bigger than its ever been, so it will never be deleted. Jedi Forces main enemy squad is Dark Nebula and its supporters. Ally squads are any squads against Dark Nebula. Since Jedi Forces is a jedi squad, sith squads are automatically its enemies. Dark Nebula is the main squad Jedi Forces wants destroyed, but Republic Elite Forces might be destroyed too. You can find Gashon Cansaker on Umbara, or at obstacle courses. He usually weilds a green Miko jedi lightsaber, and wears either Dahgee Jedi or Anakin Skywalker robes (not original). Party Gone Bad, Almost Dead Gashon and one of his friends were at a party at Von Vonwalker's asteroid lot, above the sheild. His friend had a secret and it accidently slipped out. He was being insulted before but it wasn't anything like that night. Yusanis Windblaster started insulting imediately but people insulted right back. But then at one point another guy named Esvald(last name unknown) said really bad things to Gashon, like what Yusanis was saying to the friend. At one point he got Gashon really angry so Gashon told him to do something way out of the line with the friend. Then EVERYONE started arguing. They agreed to kill Yusanis, Esvald, and Gashon. Gashon was shocked and told them he got involved because of Esvald. They didn't listen. Gashon tried to get the friend to help, since he was the only one he knew there. But he said it was Gashon's fault for the fight because he gave away his secret. Ever since that day, Gashon and the friend barely talk. When they do talk, it turns into an argument. No one actually attacked Gashon that night, but after how mad his friend was at him, he thought he would be..... The Holocron's Power One of Gashon's friends, Shadow Darkened, touched a sith holocron and became controlled by its power. He became a sith, so Gashon and three of his friends: Aedo Cryobomber, Ferus Cometglider, and Ronhar Forcehitcher tried to reset the holocron and turn him light. But Ronhar went into the Sith Academy to sacrifice himself. He thought by doing that, he could rebalance the Force and turn Shadow light again. Gashon and the others tried to stop him but it was too late. Shadow was able to convince Ferus to join him when he said sith have more power than jedi. It was down to Gashon and Aedo, so Aedo suggested Gashon should track down Shadow's attack cruiser, reset the holocron, and destroy it once he turns light. When Gashon found his ship, Shadow shot his ship and damaged the sheilds. Gashon flew to Kamino, the closest planet, and crash landed at a temple. The people who were there helped him fix his ship and he found out a truth about one of his enemies. Later on, he ran into Shadow and noticed immediately something had happened when he was gone. He was wearing Mestare jedi robes instead of his sith maurader gear. He also couldn't remember Gashon. Gashon found out Shadow turned light, and Ronhar's plan worked. Later Ferus told Gashon Shadow was lying about losing his memory and he just pretended. Gashon found the holocron and destroyed it before anyone else could use it. Photo Gallery Event2.png|winner of the box game!|link=http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/April_Boxing_Game_Winner Gashon Cansaker's lightsaber.gif|Gashon Cansaker's lightsaber Ipod Touch 017.JPG|battle vs Anakin Xenobomber Ipod Touch 016.JPG|Me at my base Ipod Touch 027.JPG|Me in my old squad Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Leader Category:Jedi Knight Category:The Unyielding Category:Pilot Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Member Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Ace